Please Keep My Heart
by Recode
Summary: One day at Narita Airport, they gathered to bid him goodbye...R&R [YxS and one-sided RxS]


**Title:** Please Keep My Heart  
**Author:** Angel (angelatpredilectiondotorg)  
**Pairings:** YukixShuichi, RyuichixShuichi (one-sided)  
**A/N:** I need a rest from those series I'm writing. Since there is not enough Ryuichi fic around, I decided to make another (wink). Ryu-chan lives! (He looks so, so, so kawaii in Remix 2, LOL) Anyway, the song 'Please Keep My Heart' is mine. It's crappy but what do you expect from an _unromantic_ fool like me? Hehehe… Please read and review!

Narita Airport was so crowded that the air conditioner was not enough to fight the summer heat. Laughter of children, hushed voices, tearful goodbyes and merry greetings were all around the place. Having done with his luggage, Sakuma Ryuichi ran back to where the rest of his friends were standing. Everyone was there; Tohma, Noriko, K, Sakano, Hiro, Suguru, Mika, Tatsuha, Yuki and Shuichi. Ryuichi had decided to return to the US, leaving Nittle Grasper behind. Tohma was going to be busy with NG and his family; Noriko's daughter was growing up and needed her mother's guidance. Ryuichi was going to go back to doing solo in the foreign country. K, on the other hand, would remain in Japan as Bad Luck's manager. Not that Ryuichi minded, anyway.

The usually childlike man sighed. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then…" he said, sounding serious for once. He shared a hug with them, starting with Tohma. "I'm going to miss you, Ryuichi-san," Tohma's eyes were teary although tears did not fall. Ryuichi nodded and said he was going to miss the president to. He gave Mika a hug and talked to the unborn baby, patting the small bulge on her stomach lightly much to the amusement of his friends. Noriko promptly burst into tears when Ryuichi hugged her, threatening to strangle the singer if he were to forget her. Ryuichi laughed, saying he won't be gone forever. K gave Ryuichi a big hug and patted his back a couple of times. "Go rock America, Ryuichi!" He said. Ryuichi responded with a cheeky salute. He shook hands with Hiro, Sakano, Suguru, Tatsuha and Yuki. They all wished him good luck…well, except for Yuki who didn't say anything.

Only one person left: Shuichi. Ryuichi stopped in front of the young man who extended his right hand with tearful eyes and a sad smile. Instead of shaking the extended hand, Ryuichi pulled Shuichi into a hug. "I'm so going to miss you, Shu-chan," he whispered into the younger singer's ears. Shuichi sniffed and hugged his long time idol turned good friend with similar enthusiasm. "I'll miss you too, Sakuma-san." Letting go of each other, Ryuichi took a step back and took his pink bunny, Kumagorou out of his pocket. He handed it to Shuichi, who blinked in confusion.

"Kumagorou has been my good luck charm for years. He's going to help you too."

Shuichi was still blinking, not sure of what he should do. '_Is Sakuma-san giving his precious Kuma-chan to ME?_' "Demo…"

"Take it." It was not a request. It was more like an order. Shuichi nodded and took the stuff bunny, hugging it close to him. "Arigatou, Sakuma-san. I'll make sure to take a very good care of Kumagorou." Ryuichi laughed lightly. "I know you would, Shu-chan."

Ryuichi adjusted his backpack and waved to his friends. "Bye everyone! I'll write to you guys. Write to me too, okay?" They all waved back, saying their final goodbyes to the famous singer. Ryuichi giggled, turning into his childish self once more and took off running to his destination. After a while, however, he halted. The others were confused as they saw Ryuichi running back to them. There were tears falling down his face. Ryuichi didn't say a thing. He ran and headed straight to Shuichi, trapping the latter's face in between his hands and kissed him square on the lips. A collective gasps was heard from the onlookers. Tohma and K stood unblinking. Yuki and Tatsuha's jaws practically fell to the floor. Suguru and Hiro were blinking at an amazing speed while Sakano literally turned to stone. Shuichi was frozen. His mind was blank; he couldn't do anything.

Sakuma Ryuichi – his idol – his friend – his motivator – his inspiration – was kissing him. Shuichi could taste Ryuichi's hot tears. When the kiss ended, Ryuichi spoke loud enough for them to hear.

"I love you, Shindou Shuichi."

Shuichi's eyes widened at that. Ryuichi kissed his forehead tenderly and brought his gaze to Yuki. "Make him happy, Yuki-san." Yuki smiled and nodded. With that, he took of running again. Shuichi broke into tears and yelled after the disappearing idol, "ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!"

And Ryuichi waved without turning back.

**_Three months later – Yuki Eiri and Shindou Shuichi's Residence_**

Ding dong!

"Shuichi! Get the door!"

"Hai!"

Shuichi opened the door, only to see a courier with a small package in his hands. The dispatch boy smiled and bowed respectfully. "Special delivery from Los Angeles for Mr. Shindou Shuichi, sir. Please sign here." Shuichi's heart skipped a beat. The only person he knew, who was in the US, was Ryuichi! He signed the paper and thanked the boy before running back to the living room. He tore the wrapper eagerly, like a child who had just gotten his first Christmas present. Inside was a piece of folded paper and a CD. He unfolded the paper and read the words written there:

_Dear Shuichi,_

_Hi, Shu-chan! How are you? Is Kuma-chan okay? I hope everything's fine there. I'm very, very, fine here. I hope things are alrigt with you and Yuki-san. It's only been three months but I'm missing Japan already. _

_Actually, I miss you more than I miss Japan itself._

_My time is quite limited. I will try to find time to write something longer soon, when the schedule is not too tight. For your information, I'm doing fine here. Things have been going better than I expected._

_Anyway, with this short letter is the first copy of my new single. It has not been released yet. I hope you like it, Shu-chan. I wrote it for you, anyway. Oh, and I signed the CD too!_

_I guess I have to pen-off now. Send my regards to Yuki-san and everyone, okay? I miss everyone. Tell Kumagorou I love him!_

_Bye Shu-chan!_

_Love,_

_Sakuma Ryuichi._

Shuichi folded the paper and looked at the CD. The cover was a picture of Ryuichi holding a pink heart-shaped pillow. It was the title that moved Shuichi's little heart.

'**PLEASE KEEP MY HEART'**

'_Sakuma-san…_'

"Shuichi?" Yuki suddenly emerged from his study and was looking at Shuichi, confused. Shuichi smiled sweetly at him and handed Ryuichi's letter to his lover. "Sakuma-san sent me these," he waved the CD in front of Yuki who was currently reading the letter. The novelist shrugged and motioned for Shuichi to play the CD. Shuichi eagerly did. Together, they leaned against each other as heartfelt music and beautiful voice filled the silence.

_The first time I saw you  
I was intrigued  
There was magic around you  
Heartfelt emotion that gives you strength  
So adorable yet so strong_

_I wanted to protect you  
To stop your tears  
But you're beyond my reach  
Still, I loved you anyway  
And even though I'm far away now…_

_Please keep my heart  
Know that there's another who loved you  
Please keep my heart  
Know that you were never alone  
Please keep my heart  
Know that you mean so much  
Smile, laugh, don't cry  
and keep my heart with you._

_Once, your light dimmed  
Scared, I was  
There was sadness around you  
Until he returned to you  
giving you the will the shine again._

_I wanted to protect you  
To stop your tears  
But you're beyond my reach  
Still, I loved you anyway  
And even though I'm far away now…_

_Please keep my heart  
Know that there's another who loved you  
Please keep my heart  
Know that you were never alone  
Please keep my heart  
Know that you mean so much  
Smile, laugh, don't cry  
and keep my heart with you._

_Please keep my heart;  
keep my heart with you…_

**(La Fin )**


End file.
